The Queen's River
by Ellimer
Summary: A not so common theif, he did not expect her, did not expect such a drastic change in his plans. A not so common girl sould have turned him in instead she sealed her ending. A not so common man, he loved her, but He go in the way. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had this story sitting on my computer and I though that if I put it out there where other people could read it maybe I'll have the motivation to finish it. This is a retelling of Disney's Aladdin. The characters are not like they are in the movie. From where I stand now there won't be any magic lamp but there still will be 3 wishes and other changes of the sort.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not Disney. I do not own Aladdin.

* * *

Shadows danced over the ground as Ilias crept forward. The small gas lamp illuminated his rough features. He reached for the small bronze handle that would gain him access to his prize. Ilias winced as the door creaked open on its rusty hinges. He only needed a few more seconds and he would safely reside in the palace, he would have successfully avoided the guards in the garden a large feat for even someone with as much experience as Ilias. He swiftly stepped in. A flood of warm air his Ilias removing the bitter night air from his bones as he walked farther in. It was the service entry, a quick exit from the kitchen to the barn out back. He knew no one would be here at this hour; they would all be asleep in the opposite wing unaware of what was happing. The soft light of the torches lining the hall lead the way form him. As he stepped out of the entry way and into the hall he knew there was no going back.

Cold marble floors greeted Ilias. After shivering from its touch on his bare feet Ilias laughed, the palace had mistakenly forgotten to put guards on the inside of the palace. They thought their precious citadel was impenetrable. They won't know what hit them. The silence echoed throughout the corridor, the padding of Ilias' feet was the only noise on this autumn night.

"Creak" Ilias jumped against the stone wall pulling his dagger out of its sheath. A ray of light shone down the hallway from a cracked door. Ilias pulled himself along the wall, his clothing becoming even more tattered from the rough stone.

"Good night Papa" a girl said as she walked out of the room, a swirling dress floating behind her. "Good night my gazelle," _so that must be the famous king, _thought Ilias. He watched the girls long brown hair flow behind her, her hips swaying in a mesmerizing fashion.

Ilias smirked the sight of his targets put a gleam in his chocolate eyes. Brushing his straggly black hair out of his face, he took a step. He froze, the step had sounded like a crash. If someone discovers him now, it could only end in disaster. Content that no one had heard him Ilias continued, every so often listening for the footsteps that would tell him someone was approaching.

He passed the room from which the girl has come. Its large oak doors were inlayed with gold. A door like that could feed an entire family for a month in the streets. The people here knew nothing about life. How could they be fit to rule if they didn't even know how over half of our population lived? That wasn't what Ilias was here for though, that would be a job for another night. Tonight he was here for the Queen's River. It was an ancient necklace passed through generations of monarchs. Set in the middle of solid gold was a gem that was so pure and brilliantly blue it was said it was made of the gods crystallized tears. That didn't matter to Ilias. It was what the necklace was worth, that mattered to him. With it in his possession he would be set for life, no more days without food and nights spent on cold roofs. Yes, he'll have the good life.

Ilias continued on pass the great door and on to the room of his desire, the princess bedroom. That was where, in a crystal case he would find the Queen's River. He stopped at another set of door, slightly smaller but it was too inlaid with a vast quantity of gold. As carefully as possible, Ilias pushed the door open.

The sound of rushing water could be heard. _Perfect_ Ilias thought, she's bathing. He slipped into the room, the plush carpets tickling his feet. He glanced around the room. Everything in here screamed of a pampered life. Windows 20 feet tall stretched over the back wall, a large canopy bed filled most of the room, and its silken white sheets were embroidered with a golden thread. There it was! Ilias raced over to the windows and there, in the center was the Queen's River. It was more beautiful than anyone could have ever described. The moonlight danced of the surface of the crystal and illuminated the jewelry. The necklace itself was a wonder that was far more spectacular and brilliant in person. The craftsmanship was flawless and the gem was free of impurities. It did indeed look as if it had been crafted by the gods. Ilias brushed his fingers against the crystal and began to search for a way to remove it.

"Who are you?" she screamed. Ilias whipped around. There covered in a silken nightgown was the Princess. She was beautiful. Long tresses of golden brown hair cascaded down her back and to her thighs. Her tanned skin glowed in the lowlight and green eyes shone brightly on her face. "But," Ilias said "You, you were," "Guards!" she screamed again.

Desperate, Ilias lunged at her and tackled her to the ground, clamping his hand over here mouth. Ilias was having a hard time holding her. She was squirming all over the place and her silken nightgown let her slip through his arms. Ilias didn't want to resort to it but he needed to. He swiftly pulled his dagger and placed it a hair lengths away from her neck. She cowered back at the sight of the glinting silver blade.

"Now Princess," Ilias spat "if you scream my hand might just slip." She immediately was silenced. They couldn't stay there like that, if someone had heard the Princess's screams the guards would no doubt come running to see what the commotion was but Ilias was unsure of what to do. If he ran away, the Princess would scream again and there was no chance he was escaping.

Ilias shrugged his head in an attempt to get her hair out of his face. It smelled of exotic spices that Ilias could only imagine tasted like heaven and the palace of the stars. Her flimsy nightgown was soft to Ilias' touch, softer than his dreams of clouds. The pale white stood out against her golden tan skin and her emerald eyes shone brilliantly, although they were currently glaring intensely at him.

* * *

AN: Please review! I would love to hear any suggestions or constructive criticism. They keep me writing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Heres the second chapter! Thanks to my reviewers, they were the ones who kept me writting this chapter. Just knowing someone was looking forward to the next one motivated me. Hope you like!

* * *

She carefully struggled to get Ilias' hand of her mouth. With the blade pressed against her skin she could barley breath without cutting herself on the knife.

Ilias turned away from his captive to see if there was anyone else in the room. It was empty. He listened for a moment to see if anyone was coming but could hear nothing but the Princesses helpless struggle and the sounds of insects outside.

A shot of pain ran through his hand and he pulled it away from her mouth. "You bit me," he yelped. He looks at his hand. Small marks ran along his forefinger which glowed red. He rubbed his finger with his other hand, concerned.

The Princess used his momentary distraction to break free of Ilias' grip. She stumbled out of his arms and grabbed the dagger before he could react.

Ilias lunged for the Princess but she had backed to far away. He landed on his stomach; his arms sprawled out to the sides of him.

The Princess aimed the dagger at him. Her knuckles were white from the strength of her grip. She stood shaking slightly, her hair fell in tangled waves around her face. "Now," she said, her teeth clenched. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Ilias smirked. "I don't believe you need to know."

She stepped closer and leaned in. "I have no objection to plunging this into your flesh."

His eyes widened at the nearing blade. He pressed himself against the wall and slumped, cramming himself in the corner.

"Now," she said, smiling. "You name before I scream and have you beheaded."

He looked between her and the blade and sighed. He began to push himself up. She leaned in, and snarled. He raised his arms and said, "I am not holding anything, and if I am it couldn't possibly hurt you as much as that knife would hurt me." She relaxed at the gesture and slunk back to a stand.

Ilias smirked. "Thank you for your kind, loving, caring display of trust in me a person who,"

"You are stretching it," she said carefully watching him.

"Well then," he paused, "on to introductions. My name," he said bowing. "Is Ilias,"

"Ilias?"

"Yes," he said with a tip of his head.

"I meant surname you dunce," she spat.

"I take offence at that assumption I," he held his hand to his heart, "am deeply wounded."

"Are you avoiding the question?" She took a step closer. "Because I would like to make sure I am putting the correct name on you wanted posters."

"Princess Azzah," said a voice from the hallway. "Is everything all right in there I thought I heard voices."

She looked at the man currently standing before her. She turned to look at the gilded door of her room. "Yes Maimum, everything is well."

"Well then, good night Princess. If you need anything shout." The sound of footsteps disappeared into silence before she spoke again.

"Now who are you and don't think you can lie," she said in a hushed tone.

He sighed; his look of terror had subsided leaving a cautious stare. "I am Ilias. nothing more nothing less."

"Ilias of Nothing, is that so?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Azzah, am I not right?" Ilias countered.

She stood straighter and she stared at him, a look of disdain playing on her face. "I am Princess Azzah bint Sultan-Rashid bin Sultan-Yasir Rizvi and you Ilias of Nothing shall refer to me as Princess and nothing less you lowly peasant."

"Princess," he said. "You are doing nothing but trying to avoid the question that you know I am going to ask. Why did you not tell that guard I was here?"

"Well," she stammered and took a step back, lowering the knife to her side. "I didn't want to see someone beheaded, nasty business." She shuddered.

Ilias strode towards the door during her momentary lack of focus.

"Stop," Azzah said, recovered. "I want to make absolutely clear that I am not just letting you go tonight." She closed the gap between herself and Ilias. "If I ever see you in the palace again, you can be sure I won't be so kind."

She walked towards the door her hair swinging behind her and opened it. She stepped out and called "Maimum. I need you."

Ilias' eyes widened and he dashed to the door but she Azzah caught his sleeve just as he exited the room and placed the blade against the palm of his hand. She whispered, "Never again." She twisted the blade producing a small deep cut and let it fall to the ground with a clatter, the blood leaving a crimson stain in the carpet. "Now leave." She pushed him, he reached to grap and he stumbled out of the room clutching his hand.

A few moments later a man in his forties appeared at her door, panting heavily. "What is the problem Princess?"

Azzah looked at the open door behind him and said "There's a bug in my bed."

* * *

AN/ I think I should explain the names. They are really Arabic names and for Azzah's name I followed the traditional naming pattern Princess Azzah bint Sultan-Rashid bin Sultan-Yasir Rizvi means Princess Azzah daughter of the Sultan Rashid son of the Sultan Yasir Rizvi(the family name)

Since you made it down here I can only assume you have read it so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am SO sorry I haven't updated. Procrastinatring is so easy but then is makes me feel so icky. Yuck.

Anways this chapter is shorter than the other two but it was nessasary for background. Read on :D

* * *

A stout man paced back and forth. He stoked his grizzly white beard in time with each step he took. Another man sat in front of a large oak desk. He stared out the large window waiting for an answer.

"I know you care very much for my gazelle, Kedar," the stout man said. "But she is just not ready."

"I love your daughter," Kedar said. "The fact of the matter is, she has not been ready for two years. If she continues on like this there will be rumors of scandal throughout the land. You good name as Sultan would be tarnished."

"But I can't force her into this," said the Sultan lines appearing on his face. "But she must get married before he eighteenth birthday or, or," the Sultan paused. "I cannot bear to say it."

"Calm Sultan," said Kedar. He brushed his black hair from his eyes and rested his head on his hand. "She still has one month before her birthday, maybe she will come around before then."

"I know how tiring this must be for you," said the Sultan.

"I don't realize time as it passes anymore. By being patient, I can only hope that she'll hate me a little less tomorrow."

"Kedar," said the Sultan "You are one of my most trusted advisors, and I positive that you will make a wonderful Sultan."

The beginnings of a smile showed on Kedar's face. "That means a great deal coming form you Sultan Rashid."

"Please," the Sultan said glancing down at the lovesick young man, "Call me father. I shall be one to you soon enough."

Kedar smiled for a moment before looking back out the window resuming his thoughts. A few minutes later, he looked up, an excitement shown in his eyes. "What do you think the Princess would think of a parade of elephants and dancing monkeys with those cute little hats?"

* * *

AN: Awsome virtual muffins for those of you who know who Kedar is supossed to be.

Review! They make my day.


End file.
